User talk:Batno mercy/Build:E/R EoE Bomb
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #Makes for a fast run, and is incredibly entertaining to boot. – Taeryn 21:54, 3 March 2007 (CST) #--SBR 21:50, 3 March 2007 (CST) #Reminds me of the Dervish Bomb Video. This is very nice, i love Bug bombs :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:37, 3 March 2007 (CST) #works well--Coloneh RIP 02:59, 4 March 2007 (CST) # Wow it works like promised. And its fun :p Divinechancellor 19:49, 7 March 2007 (CST) #Very impressive. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #I love it, i actually use it for two purposes. One is jsut normal farming. the other, used to to powerlvl my heroes. I had them sit in front of the portal, do the aggro normally then have them run towards me when im casting EoE, and they level up quite easily. Dark Samus 14:54, 19 March 2007 (CDT) #Very safe way to get a lot of XP. Now I know how to make to Surivivor rank 3 - Farming with this build! - (Abedeus) 03:25, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Unfavored: #Reminds me of the Dervish Bomb Video. This is very nice, i love Bug bombs :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:37, 3 March 2007 (CST) #:Did you mean to vote favored, or are you being facetious :-p? – Taeryn 00:11 4 March 2007 (CST) #::the words "very nice" in an unfavored vote :D (' [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]] 01:03, 4 March 2007 (CST) Discussion just posted this build, has been sitting in my user page for awhile :P (' [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]] 01:17, 3 March 2007 (CST) :dude i love this build i jsut trying it out nice job!!!!!!!Preston3444 :my build might also be able to farm here check it out on my use pagePreston3444 Not that farming insects is hard (I use an E/Me build which takes around 2 minutes to clear the 24 insects in Arkjok Ward), but this build at least looks really entertaining. I definitely need to try this out, if only for the sheer gratification value. – Taeryn 11:32, 3 March 2007 (CST) This a cool idea. I will try it out if i remember.--Coloneh RIP 17:17, 3 March 2007 (CST) Just wondering does this work anywhere other than the 2 spots mentioned... I get bored farming, farming is my life, so if I farm the same 2 spots over and over I'd get so bored I'd want to kill myself X_X... I have personally dubbed the build "4 skill farming" because of the video on the page ^_^.--Ledviper 23:30, 3 March 2007 (CST) :Well, this build is ment for those spots and offers the fastest way to solo them. There are other builds I have made though along with others that can be used aswell, Black Blizzard, Mist Form Farmer, Imperial Farmer and a lot more in the farming section :D. I like the way the word "dubbed" sounds, but I dont know what it means.... I guess ill be looking it up on dictionary.com... :) (' [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]] 01:00, 4 March 2007 (CST) This build was made before you post it so you just copy it and put your name on it, Sorry but I would like Kobrakai to have some of the credit, he posted his one on the 5th of January much more before you. Here is a link http://tcod.zilvex.com/forums/viewtopic.php?t=358 :I was experimenting around with EoE after I looked over the Archived Builds and saw the Build:Team - EoE Bomb. I also watched how it worked on YouTube in HA and was impressed! Before Nightfall, I tried this same build (without StoneFlesh) in other area's like minotaurs, vermin, but had a problem with the spirit getting killed(and with vermin, knockdowns), also, I tried in killing kirins and trolls with no success at all. I actually had some success with ettins, but not a lot. If needed, add in credit. I don't mind (' [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]] 17:31, 15 March 2007 (CDT) when i used this build, i place EoE bfore spawning the spiders, this way the boss is occupied by the spirit and you can safely run past with less chance of dieing64.81.80.97 23:25, 10 April 2007 (CDT)Zaw Twelve :I never thought about that!! that seems like it would work nicely :) [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443']] 18:19, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Name Due to the fact that spiders are not insects, the name "iBomb" that I chose makes no sense. I was thinking about changing to "EoE Bomb" but I dont know how to change names of builds, if someone else could please do that? (' [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]] 14:28, 3 March 2007 (CST) :Done --Jill Bioskop X 15:10, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::Thnkas a lot :D (' [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]] 15:15, 3 March 2007 (CST) added in skill Euruption can be used to kill all the insects without waiting for Frenzy, therefore speeding up the entire farm, I don't know why I didnt add it to the build before, but I added it now. (' [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]] 17:42, 8 March 2007 (CST) :Wow waiting for frenzy was the only thing i didnt like :) TY Divinechancellor 22:07, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :: I thought that they would kill the EoE spirit when casting Euruption before Shockwave...The Mountain trolls and minotaurs sure did :). (' [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]] 23:38, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :::You don't have to wait for frenzy with euruption because if you use shockwave after euruption, the euruption will still kill them and EoE will get the rest :) : that's why I added it in. :D [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443']] 15:16, 26 March 2007 (CDT) I find using Churning Earth instead of Eruption during Spider farm (Or normal insect) works better, since more damage, and the blind is nothing really. :Churning does the same amount of damage, but eruption has a faster casting time. [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443']] 18:21, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Spider Farm Change When I was testing the build, I was using Stoneflesh and other defensive skills, but when I found that they were pointless, I still stuck with Earth magic. Now that I think about it, Fire Magic with skills such as Meteor Shower, Bed of Coals, and some other fire elite would kill them with 100% success (with me I sometimes find that they all don't die). I currently can not test this, but can someone with access to GuildWars try this? [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443']] 15:28, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :Also, with or without this change, should these two builds stay together? they sort of have the same concept... [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443']] 15:29, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::You could add a fire magic version as a variant, since some skills and the usage will be similar. Lord of all tyria 15:31, 26 March 2007 (CDT) : I was thinking something like... yea... [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443']] 15:47, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :this is my Fire varriant that i modified from my guildy's version :When EoE is in place agro the mob(targeting the boss). then cast Glyph, MS, wait half a second and cast SH...all gone ^_^ :woah almost exactly the same as trevor's :S, i've been using this one for a few weeks now though ~_^ --Ledviper 15:50, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::lol, I just made up my build randomly :P If it works faster, feel free to add it as a variant [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443']] 19:54, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::Done, and if I didn't put it in a good place feel free to fix it >_> im not good at making things look pretty.--Ledviper 23:03, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :I edited it and changed around some skills, and added in an optional slot. The way I posted it, they always die :D (98.5% change of all dying), I was logged in on my brothers account! ahh! ~_^ [[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443']] 18:18, 14 April 2007 (CDT)